Unwanted Visitors
by valele
Summary: Shane walks out, kisses me on the lips, and says, “This was fun, we should do it again sometime,” leaving me there, speechless. One-shot, Shaitlyn.


One-shot of the day, here goes

**One-shot of the day, here goes. For those of you who didn't know, my new goal is to write a one-shot a day, and yes, I'm aware this is very ambitious of me. So wish me luck, and here goes! This one's for DramaticStarlet, because who would enjoy Shaitlyn smuttiness as much as she would?**

**--**

"_So what, I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves, and I don't need you_," I sang as I dried my hair, standing in the bathroom in only a towel.

"Cait, I'm leaving now, 'kay?" Mitchie called out. She had some meeting or something her producers, so she'd been pacing around in our apartment all afternoon, a nervous wreck.

"Bye, Mitch! Good luck!" I had no doubt that the meeting would go well – after all, Nate was going with her! Of course, he said he just wanted to "offer my girlfriend some moral support" but we all know he went to make sure she doesn't screw it up.

I was about to go into my room to get dressed when the doorbell rang. Knowing it was Mitchie who'd most likely forgotten her keys, I opened the door without bothering to throw something on, only to see Shane Gray standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised. Shane and I had never really had the best relationship – in fact, after he and Mitchie broke up after their short-lived relationship, Shane and I never really talked. Most of the time, we tried to be civil to each other, because his best friend was dating mine, and his other best friend was dating Tess (no one really knows what she is to us, even today), so we saw each other at least once a week, unfortunately.

But why would he come here? Mitchie was gone, and she'd probably met up with Nate already, so Shane would know that neither one of them was here. And Peggy was out of town, so he couldn't have come to see her. So did he come to see me?

"Relax, I didn't come here for you," he said, eyeing me curiously. "Though I would've if I'd known you'd receive me like this."

I scowled. "Leave it to you to hit on someone you don't even like."

Grinning, he replied, "And what tells you I don't like you?"

"I don't think I wanna answer that," I said. He grinned even wider and pushed past me, walking into the apartment and settling on our couch.

He patted the space beside him, a wicked smirk on his face. I stared at him suspiciously, but I didn't respond. Instead, I walked out of the room and into mine to get dressed.

As I picked my outfit, I thought about Shane and the fact that he was sitting on my couch right now, for some unknown reason. I thought of the smile he'd given me when he saw the state I was in, and somehow, I got a very strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'd like to call it distress or worry, but deep down, I knew it wasn't. I also knew exactly what it was.

Before I could actually get dressed, I heard the bedroom door open quietly. Without turning around, I know it's Shane. I mean, who else would it be? There wasn't anyone in the apartment besides us!

I don't say anything, hoping maybe he'll go away if I don't react. But I'm three different kinds of wrong, because he doesn't leave at all. Actually, he comes to stand behind me and before I know what's happening, he's removed the towel and dropped it to the floor.

I might have been hesitant to speak before, but now I have plenty to say. Except Shane doesn't want to talk now, or at least that's what it seems when I feel his lips on my shoulder, softly kissing their way up my neck. I spin around when his lips reach my cheek.

"What are you doing?" I whisper hoarsely.

"I always wondered what it'd be like to be with you," he replies, examining me from head to toe. I want to cover myself, but I don't do anything, much too surprised he didn't just say 'sleep with you'.

I'm thinking up an answer when he kisses me boldly on the lips. Without second thought, I kiss him back eagerly, excitedly. I might hate the dude, but he's a good kisser, and right now, the only thing I want to feel is his mouth on my body.

Not wanting to let him be in charge, I push him onto my bed, quickly stripping him of his clothes. When his hands move to the hem of his shirt to help, I move them, removing his shirt by myself. After removing his jeans, the only thing between us are his boxers, through which I can see the way _I _make _him_ feel.

Which, honestly, gets me pretty excited. But let's skip the boring details, okay? What you really want to know… Well, I'm getting to that part.

Somehow, Shane manages to get on top again, but this time, I don't mind. Because I experience a pain so wonderful and pleasurable that I don't even want to complain about anything. Because then, even if I hate the guy and I don't know where this is headed, I'm in heaven and nothing can bring me down.

Apparently, nothing except an urgent knock on the door.

"Caitlyn, are you in there?" I hear Ella's not-so-sweet voice from the door.

"One sec, Ella, let me just get dressed and I'll come out," I call out, quickly getting up and throwing on my bathrobe, which had been discarded to the floor when I'd taken a shower.

"I don't care if I see you in your tighty-whities, I've seen you like that before," she says, and before I can stop her, throws open the door, only to scream and close it again.

Not knowing how to explain the naked Shane lying on my bed, I awkwardly say, "Tighty-whities are guy underwear, Ella."

She only replies with an unintelligible screech, but I'm sure it's somewhere along the lines of, _what the hell is Shane doing naked on your bed?_

I look over to Shane to see him laughing silently. Frowning, I motion for him to shut up and try to figure out what to do with Ella. While I pace about the room, I see Shane dressing out of the corner of my eye, but choose to stay quiet.

Soon after, I run outside my room, slamming the door. Thankfully, Ella is still here, rubbing her eyes as if that'll erase the memory.

"Uh, Ella?" I say tentatively.

"Why's he here? I thought you hated him!" she exclaims.

"Well, I thought I did. Do, I don't know. But he came over and it all happened like that, and then you walked in," I tell her.

Not satisfied with this, Ella presses me for details. "Well, yes, he's really good." I smile awkwardly, unsure of what to say now.

But fortunately, Ella leaves soon enough, and I head back into my room, but just as I open the door, Shane walks out, kisses me on the lips, and says, "This was fun, we should do it again sometime," leaving me there, speechless.

--

**Uh, okay, that sucked. But hey, I tried.**


End file.
